Leve impulso
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Chiyu tiene sentimientos encontrados por Fuuko, el tenerla cerca no ayuda a su cordura. Shojo-ai


Disclaimer: Accel World no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leve impulso

El tenerla tan cerca aceleraba mi corazón, casi sentía como me gritaba que la rodeara, averiguar qué tan suave era la tersura de tu piel, como se acoplaría su cuerpo contra el mío, y si sentiría esos fuegos artificiales que siento con solo oír el sonido de su voz.

Era todo un frenesí de sentimientos, y pensar que era la primera vez que la veía en la vida real; en las reuniones de la legión la vi de vez en cuando por videollamada y en accel world, pero nada opacaría todo eso con estar a pocos metros de ella; me mordí el labio inferior dejando las bebidas que preparaba de lado para usar mis dedos agarrando uno de mis mechones, por desgracia mi pelo era demasiado corto y apenas lograba poner un rizo alrededor sin dar demasiadas vueltas; que era irónico pues es lo único que había hecho mi cabeza. Y es que yo no entendía, ¿Cómo poder estar tan confundida por alguien que apenas hoy vi en la vida real? No lo sabía; pero sé que esto no empezó hoy.

Fue sutil en un principio, tarde un poco en darme cuenta que lo que sentía por aquella chica de hipnotizantes ojos azules era demasiado para ser admiración y se asemejaba bastante a lo que sentía por Haru y Taku, o lo que sentí…no entendía porque, pero desde que empecé a sentir esto el amor que una vez creí romántico fue yéndose poco a poco y ahora empalidecía, mas al compararlo por estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados hacia ella. Con Taku ya no sentía la necesidad de recostarme de su hombro y apoyarme cuando estábamos solos, no quería que Haru me viera como mujer en vez de la niña que recuerda; ahora era como si me retrocedieran en el tiempo y mis sentimientos fueran como cuando éramos unos niños; solo que con el detalle adicional de un nuevo y apasionante amor.

Era raro; jamás me había sucedido; aunque sonaba como una joven enamoradiza por cómo me comportaba con mis mejores amigos ellos dos fueron los únicos por los que de verdad sentí algo; sin embargo mis sentimientos por ellos tardaron años en consolidarse. ¿Desde hace cuanto la conocía? Ni idea, menos de 6 meses eso era seguro. Nunca tuve un flechazo ni que se le pareciera, dudaba si esto calificara como uno; pero era como si algo me dominara, como una atracción magnética que hacía que la sintiera cada vez más cercana a mi corazón.

— ¿Bell-san, necesitas ayuda con las bebidas? —el aterciopelado sonido de su voz me saco de mis pensamientos; sonrojándome por todo lo que había estado pensando, golpee ambas mejillas, ¡Despierta, Chiyuri! No vas a lograr resolver esto, no con tu suerte; y lo último que necesitas es hacer algo estúpido frente a ella.

— ¡N-No! Estoy perfectamente, solo no encontraba algo; ya las traigo—hable rápidamente tropezando con las palabras; baje un poco la cabeza decepcionada de mi misma, me prometí que este día actuaría lo más normal que pudiera y no era capaz de lograrlo.

Termine de servir la limonada que prepare previamente; y trayendo los dos vasos salí de la cocina hasta el comedor de mi casa; estéticamente era igual a la de Haru, normal porque todos los arquitectos hacían iguales todos los apartamentos del mismo lado. Por ahora nosotras dos éramos las únicas; hoy era día de escuela, pero ya que la preparatoria de Fuuko-neesan tenía que cerrar por mantenimiento este día decidimos aprovechar la ocasión para celebrar nuestra primera reunión de Legión todos juntos. Senpai, Taku y Haru estaban en la escuela; la versión oficial de porque no fui era que me sentía enferma del estómago, aunque logré insistirles que para cuando llegaran estaría mejor y como me quedaría en casa la junta sería en mi departamento. La verdadera razón, es que al saber que por fin nos veríamos cara a cara; tuve la certeza que no me centraría absolutamente en nada, y no quería que notaran ese hecho.  
>Me posicionaba en la cabecera de la mesa mientras ella se encontraba al lado mío, me senté al mismo tiempo que le daba su limonada.<p>

—Gracias, Bell-san—agradeció bajando ligeramente la cabeza para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida; mire a otro lado con una tímida sonrisa.

— N-No es nada, y dime Chiyu; es raro que me llamen por mi avatar en la vida real—pedí manteniendo la sonrisa como pude, se vería más raro mi sonrojo sin ella. Era verdad que en la vida real no me decían por mi avatar de duelo; pero no mencione que senpai me decía por mi apellido, la verdad prefería oír mi nombre de sus labios.

— Esta bien, Chiyu—por el rabillo del ojo vi su sonrisa afable a la vez que cerraba los ojos; lo agradecí porque supe que parecía un cartel de neón al punto que juraba ver vapor salir de mi cara, tome un gran trago de mi limonada tratando de que se me pasará todo ese calor. Toquetee mi vaso nerviosa.

— Um, Fuuko-neesan, quería preguntarle una cosa; aunque en realidad no tiene que ver con el Accel World—decía sin dejar de repicar los dedos en el vidrio, sentí la presión en su mirada y supe que tenía que hablar antes de que los nervios me cortaran la voz— ¿Qué piensa sobre los impulsos? Es decir, ¿de sentir uno, que haría?

Era una pregunta rara, mas porque no tenía ni idea de porque yo lo preguntaba. Aun así lucía como si de verdad lo pensaba; dudaba si era porque creía que era importante o sabía lo importante que significaba para mí, y por alguna razón tenía miedo de que fuera alguna de las dos. Luego de unos minutos que sentí como si estuviera en el Accel World y el tiempo pasara con gran lentitud, aparto la mano de su mentón y me miro.

— Bueno, depende un poco del impulso; y mas porque tan fuerte sea; pero muchas veces enmascaramos un impulso con algo que de verdad queremos, si ese deseo realmente es fuerte y tienes certeza de que haces lo mejor, entonces creo que debe ser escuchado—como esperaba, lo hablo con seriedad y madurez, y de la misma forma yo lo tome. Eso respondió más de lo que esperaba, ¿sería lo que sentía por ella verdadero amor o solo una confusión adolescente? Si era lo segundo realmente que me estaba pegando fuerte; pero sentía que la única forma de averiguarlo era verdadero contacto, y algo que no era un leve toque al tocar sus dedos al pasarle el vaso. Volví a tragar.

Bebí todo lo que quedaba de mi limonada y dejaba el vaso en la mesa; para luego levantarme con brusquedad dejando una mano agarrada contra el extremo superior de la silla; a la vez que mi otra mano estaba en su muslo acorralándola. No pudo reaccionar, ninguna de las dos lo hubiera hecho; ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué momento fue que pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Pero al hacerlo, se que nunca olvidaría aquella sensación; esa suavidad que contrastaba con la mía, el calor que ella emanaba al igual que sus labios, y el dulce sabor de la limonada que hace poco bebió. Fue tal revuelo en mi interior que no sé cómo no me estremecí; los fuegos artificiales estaban ahí con fuerza como nunca antes la tuvo. Cuando supe que ya era suficiente para una prueba, me separe de ella; sabía que mi cara se notaba un poco avergonzada pero decidida, adornada con el rubor que mis mejillas ahora exhibía. Ella tenía sus ojos azul celeste abiertos en par en par, con sus labios entreabiertos deseando besarlos otra vez y el carmesí en sus pómulos que resaltaba por su blanca piel. Nunca pensé, como tantas cosas se podían desencadenar con un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mmm no se que decir, honestamente este archivo es re-viejo, se me olvido subirlo-y ponerle la nota de autora- y como ahora me siento más segura de mi misma como escritora y a la mierda si hago parejas raras, lo pondré.

Sé que no son una pareja normal, en otra ocasión me disculparía por mi alocada mente. Ahora ni en joda.

Miren, rara o no, me gustaron lo suficiente para hacer este escrito; yo acepto las críticas constructivas, pero si de casualidad-porque ya me ha pasado-me quieren decir algo por la pareja o hasta que conozcan mis trabajos en PJO-el que conoce ese fandom, sabrá-y quieran mentarme la madre; ni se molesten, no leeré el comentario y lo borrare si puedo.

Bien, es todo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
